The Twelve Days of Christmas
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: Twas 12 days before Christmas when Diego wandered out, what happens when he starts to sing, read and find out! Happy Holidays everyone!
1. A couple of Possums

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

**I wanted to take a break from Never Let Go and write a story with daily updates all up to Christmas! (I'm even updating on Christmas) Review if you want, no matter what religion you are, Happy Holidays, From FABCHICKXO! : )**

It was the holiday season again, the white snow flakes fluttered across the sky. Diego wandered off into some woods alone and he didn't know why but he felt like singing. He didn't know he had an audience above "hanging out" in a pine tree.

Diego looked left, right then repeated the process, and then he sang, in a voice that actually was a pretty good singing voice.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me-"

He heard snickering from up above, feeling his face go scarlet, he reluctantly looked up and saw Crash and Eddie trying to contain their laughter. They noticed Diego and laughed harder, "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," Crash mocked.

"So this what you do when you think no one is awake!" Eddie grinned.

"A couple possums in a pine tree." Diego finished the first verse musically, then grinned upward.

"Hehe, why are you still singing, and looking at us like that?" Eddie asked sheepishly.

Diego ran up into the tree and started chasing them. "AHHHH" Crash screamed as Diego laughed. The pine tree shook as the three ran around in it. "It's the holiday season!" Crash yelled hopefully.


	2. Two cubs

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Enjoy daily updates!!!**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego hopped onto the ground, followed by Crash and Eddie. "So, you gonna keep singing?" Crash teased.

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Diego taunted but was now distracted by Crash and Eddie making faces. He decided to ignore them when two saber cubs came up, their eyes were big with excitement. "Two… little… cubs?" Diego sang, surprised.

"You're good!" One of them complimented.

"Can we sing with you?" The other pleaded as they both hugged Diego's leg.

"Uhh sure." Right after Diego answered Crash made an awwing noise.

"Those your little fans?" Crash and Eddie both laughed.

"A couple possums who are about to die in a pine tree." Diego and the cubs triode the tune.

"Crap…" Eddie said, "why is it that we always get beat up by sabers around the holidays?" he turned to Crash who was gone, already up the tree,


	3. Three fruit cakes?

**I love the reviews!! Enjoy (sorry this chapter is late I had A TON of homework!) : [**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego, the cubs, and the possums were now at ground level. The sun now etched its way out into the open. Diego smiled to himself, enlightened by the sun. Not ready for anyone to catch him sentimental so he sang instead:

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me-"

"THREE FRUIT CAKES!" A big voice sang out loud for Diego, he knew that voice. Diego looked up to find Sid.

"Fruitcakes? Sid no, it's turtledo-" Before Diego could finish his line, three fruit cakes came crashing down onto Diego's head. Crash and Eddie laughed hysterically and the cubs giggled a bit as well.

"Not… funny…" Diego grimaced upward toward Sid, then shook his head to get the crumbs out of his fur.

"Sorry Diego, I couldn't help myself." Sid shook with laughter then clumsily fell out of the pine tree. Crash and Eddie again laughed twice as hard. Diego laughed happily and the cubs chuckled.

"I took the fruit cakes from humans." Sid smiled.

"Sid…only you would come up with fruit cakes." Diego sighed and crushed up pieces of fruit cake with his paw and shoved it in Sid's ground-bound face.

Sid tasted it, "Mmmm, not bad!"

"Two little cubs!" The cubs chanted melodically.

"And a couple possums in a pine tree!" The gang sang out.


	4. Four bones

**Thanks for reading!!! : ] (and for reviewing!!!!)**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego and Sid laughed again, wanting even more to get in the Christmas spirit. "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."

"Four disgusting bones!" Manny appeared from nowhere. "Merry Christmas Diego," he smirked.

Diego's eyes grew wide, bones were the only thing he could chew around his friends without freaking them out too much.

"Thank-you!" He gasped, "How'd you get these."

"Fast Tony." Manny shrugged. How an armadillo got four big bones… they didn't want to know.

"Three fruit cakes," Sid sang out randomly.

"Two little cubs!" The cubs gushed.

"And a couple possums in a pine tree." Diego sang out. Crash and Eddie then snuck up onto Diego and charged. Crash ran by grabbing Diego painfully by the tail, and they both ran up the pine tree before Diego could even turn around!

"You two are so dead!" Diego chased after them into the tree. But then he embarrassingly fell out of it, and to make matters more humiliating. He got avalanched by piles of snow falling onto him. The whole group laughed! Including the trouble making possums in a pine tree.


	5. Five thousand er five annoying guys

**Thanks for reading!!! : ] (and for reviewing!!!!) ATTENTION: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GODDESS ON A HIGHWAY FOR THIS IDEA!!! Thank you goddess on a highway because I had no idea on what to put for this chapter!**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego, Manny, Sid, the two cubs and the two possums were all happily around the pine tree.

"So what about the fifth day of Christmas, Diego?" Sid asked. Diego shrugged, only one way to find out:

"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Diego started… waiting… no one had anything to sing so he finished for himself, "Five… THOUSAND PRESENTS!"

"No." Ellie popped out of some bushes, eating a berry. "Sorry, didn't know I was supposed to bring anything," she shrugged, then her voice lifted with a bright idea, "five annoying guys!"

All of the males gave her weird looks; it was true they did get on Ellie's case a lot. Silence. Another Silence, then finally Manny slowly continued, "Four disgusting bones."

"Three fruit cakes." Sid sang his lines.

"Two little cubs." Ellie 'awed' hearing the new little voices.

"And a couple of stupid possums in a pine tree." Diego sang out.

"Hey stupid, look up!" Crash yelled as Eddie giggled.

Diego (stupidly) looked up, the twins shook the branches, apparently, their weight was heavy enough to knock the remaining snow off, onto Diego's face.

**More tomorrow! (again thank you goddess on a highway!) **


	6. PossumsaKicking

**Thank you EVERYONE for your kind reviews! I wish that I could give you all… FIVE MILLION PRESENTS. But sadly I'm not that rich, but I CAN write another chapter for ya! **

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego wiped the snow off his face and glared angrily at the possums, "On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… _six possums of kicking!_"

"Hey genius, there's only two of us!" Eddie mocked.

"That's okay, I can split the kicks between you two evenly."

"Oh god…" Manny sighed.

"Here we go," Sid groaned.

"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" The little cubs shouted in unison.

"Um, why are you staring at us like that?" Crash gave a nervous giggle.

Diego smiled with artificial 'Christmas Joy,' on his face. He grabbed both by their tails before they could react.

He readied his front paw. _One, Two, Three_ he counted the kicks he gave Crash. _Four, Five, Six, _kicks for Eddie.

He let the twins go, they looked at him in shock.

"Who shoved the Christmas tree up his-" Eddie didn't even finish his comment, (good thing with the young cubs around) as Ellie rung out:

"FIVEEEE ANOYING GUYS!" She sang out.

"I-wish-it-was-presents-" Diego finished the verse quickly.

"Four disgusting bones," Manny sang on.

"Three fruit cakes," Sid continued melodically.

"Two little cubs," the cubs sang on, always anxious to carry out their part of the tune.

"And stupid possums in a pine…" Diego looked up, not seeing the possums, "tree." Diego finished, relieved, maybe the kicking had scared them off.

**Wrong.**

Crash and Eddie then shook the branches again, Diego heard the rustling in the branches, just in time to dodge an oncoming ice-sickle.

"Violent," was Manny's one-word comment.

**I hope you liked it! More tomorrow. (on my profile I put a holiday poll if ya wanna check it out!) : )**


	7. Seven dandelions

**Thanks for the reviews! ;]**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me," Diego started right away, eager to see what the seventh day was holding for him.

"Seven dandelions!" Sid sang out.

Silence…

"What? I love dandelions! They're my favorite!" Sid gushed, "and now I'm giving these to… _you_!"

"Sid… your presents always… how do I put it in a nice way… suck!" Sid looked taken aback by Diego's comment.

"But, but, but- they're special."

"Carnivore… hello?"

"Oh, right." Diego sighed while Ellie suppressed a laugh.

"Well I might as well take my disappointment out on… Six possums a kicking!" Diego grabbed the possums by their tails, _one, two, three, four, five, six!_

"FIVEEEE ANOYINGGGG GUYSSSS!" Ellie sung every note extra long.

"Four disgusting bones." Manny sang.

"Three fruit cakes," Sid said surprisingly in tune.

"Two little cubs!" The two cubs sang adorably, one had snow on his nose then sneezed. Causing the whole heard to, _'aww!'_

"And stupid possums in a pear tree!" Diego finished.

"_Pear _tree?" Sid pointed out Diego's mistake.

"Uhh, I mean pine tree!" Diego stuttered. The possums didn't even pull a prank on Diego that time, just rolled their eyes.

**Okay! I'll write more tomorrow!**


	8. Eight fruits

An Ice Age Twelve days of Christmas

Diego was so excited, they were almost at the twelfth day, as were all in the group! "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-"

"Eight pieces of rotten fruit!" Eddie sang aloud. Diego made a disgusted face, "Not for you!" He read Diego's face and then started eating the fruit with his brother.

"Seven dandelions!" Sid repeated.

"Six possums a-kicking!" Was Diego's part.

"Crap-" before Crash could even start Diego gave his rhythmic, _one, two, three, four, five, SIX_

"FIVE ANNOYING GUYS!" Ellie sang aloud!

"Wish it were presents!" Diego chimed in.

"Four disgusting bones." Manny sang.

"Three fruit cakes."

"Two little cubs." The cubs grinned, expecting their annual, "aww!"

"And stupid possums in a orange tree, pear tree, pine tree!" Diego laughed, "no, I was kidding with the tamato tree, and pear tree part, sorry!" Manny then smacked Diego.

**Srry 4late updates**


	9. Nine spiders smacking

**Thanks for the reviews! ;]**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

The sun glinted on the snow as Diego started to set an even more perfect scene.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Diego started, only to be interrupted by Sid's wails.

"SIPDERS!!!" He screamed with his arms flung high.

Diego saw the dark, gross things off on their webs. "EEW!" The cubs chanted in disgust.

Diego counted then perked up, "Nine spider smacking!" _'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine!'_

"Eight pieces of rotten fruit!" Eddie sang.

"Seven dandelions!" Sid sang, obviously recovered from his trauma with the spiders!

"What comes next?" Crash asked then remembered as Diego grabbed his and Eddie's tails, "Diego, you don't even have to say it, _Six possums a kicking._" He said flatly.

_One, two, three, four, five, six!_

"FIVE ANNOYING GUYS!" Ellie's voice rung aloud and shook the trees.

"Wish it were presents." Diego chimed in.

"Four disgusting bones." Manny picked up the tune.

"Three fruit cakes."

"Two little cubs!" The cubs gave a wide smile with the usual follow of an _aww_!

"And stupid possums in a pine tree!" Diego finished.

"What? No pear, apple or strawberry-banana tree?" Crash taunted Diego and then got another well deserved kick.

**Srry 4 the late updates, but my cousin is over but I will be updating either in the mornings or in the evenings! Thanks for reviewing! : ]**


	10. CATNIP!

**Thanks for reviews! : ]**

An Ice Age Twelve Days of Christmas

Diego became eager on what the tenth day would bring. He just automatically broke out in song, excitedly, "on the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-"

"Ten stalks of catnip!" Manny grinned at Diego who shot his head up at the first letter of _catnip!_

"Really?" Diego asked, excited.

Manny said nothing but handed Diego ten stalks of catnip that he had in his trunk.

"You are my best friend!" Diego gasped.

Manny rolled his eyes, Diego continued singing, "nine spiders smacking!"

"Eight pieces of rotten fruit."

"Seven dandelions!" Sid sang.

"Six possums a kicking!" Diego cheered in a jolly mood. _One, two, three, four, five, SIX!_

"FIVE ANNOYING GUYS!"

"Wish it were presents."

"Four disgusting bones."

"Three fruit cakes."

"Two little cubs" One of the cubs hugged his brother earning an _aww!_

"And stupid possums in a pine tree!"

Diego grinned devilishly and pulled on a possum tail hanging out of the tree. And then he got surprised by cries of the possums falling out of the tree and onto his face!


	11. Eleven hairballs hacking

An Ice Age Twelve days of Christmas

"CHRISTMAS EVE! CHRISTMAS EVE! CHRISTMAS EVE! CHRISTMAS EVE!" The cubs chanted happily.

"That's right," said Ellie, "and that means that its time for the eleventh day of Christmas!"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Diego stopped, "to… m… to… me." Diego stuttered, "Oh crap," he turned to the side. The herd looked into the scene, curious. Then… Diego suddenly coughed up eleven hairballs!

"You did that on purpose!" Crash laughed at Diego.

"No! I just… bathed too hard this morning."

Another silence, then Ellie broke out in song, "eleven hairballs hacking!" The gang turned to her, "what? I thought it sounded good!"

"Ten stalks of catnip!" Manny went on.

"Nine spiders smacking. " Diego said recovering from his embarrassment.

"Eight pieces of rotten fruit." Crash and Eddie laughed out loud.

"Seven dandelions!"

"Six possums a-kicking!" Diego grinned evily.

_One, two, three, four, five, SIX!_ "Predictable." Eddie responded, rubbing his sore butt.

"FIVE ANNOYING GUYS!" Ellie cheered with Diego's usual addition.

"Wish it could be presents!"

"Four disgusting bones," sang Manny.

"Three fruit cakes!"

"Two little cubs," and yes! The duet got their usual, aww!

Diego was in the tree in order to surprise the possums, "and a couple possums in a pine tree!" Diego shouted expecting the two to be surprised, they looked at him casually and laughed.

"What?" Diego asked, oblivious to a (gross) remander of a hairball on his chin.

**Yeah that lasst part was gross! LOL! TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! CANT WAIT!!! ; ]**


	12. Twelve wolves a dancing

An Ice Age Twelve days of Christmas

**Sorry 4 a late update but I was really buisy on Christmas. : [ **

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Ellie cheered after they herd and the two little cubs had finished greetings and more present exchanging, Diego started the daily routine.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me," Diego tried to think of what to say, but then twelve dancing wolfs came into the picture dancing and partying. Crash and Eddie laughed, along with the cubs. "Twelve wolfs a dancing." Diego sang, suppressing a laugh.

"Eleven hairballs hacking."

"Ten stalks of catnip." Manny smiled at Diego who then temptation took over, he lunged for the catnip.

"Nine spiders smacking."

"Eight pieces of rotten fruit."

"Seven dandelions."

"SIXPOSSUMSAKICKING!" Diego spoke in a jumble, hyped up after the catnip.

_ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIXXXXXXXXX_

"Ow," Eddie complained, "geese Diego, what does catnip do to you?"

"FIVEEE ANOYING GUYS!"  
"Four disgusting bones," Manny sang, remaining disgusted.

"Three fruit cakes." Sid sang.

"Two little cubs." At the last duo of the year, everyone gave the biggest AHW!

"AND STUPID POSSUMS IN A PINE TREE!" The whole group sang, completing their song.

Diego looked around, "where are the stupid possum?"

An answer to Diego's question came dancing by with the wolves. Who danced alongside Diego, "ah, what the heck, I'm hyper off of catnip anyways."

Diego joined in with the dancing possums and wolves when the herd all saw something in the sky, confused they all stared at it, then heard, "Merry Christmas to everyone! Ho, ho, HO!"

**Hehe, I had to put on that ending. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas. I really hope that everyone is happy with what they got! : ]**


End file.
